The Kick Of Love
by lovagirl132
Summary: While Sakura walks with Garaa to Konoha to attend a wedding, that Garaa doesn't know about,they play a game. What could this game lead to? What does this have to do with Sakura's foot connecting to Garaa's body? GaaSaku SakuGaa SakuraxGaraa GaraaxSakura


**The Kick...OF LOVE!**

"Good morning Kazekage-sama." I exclaimed, as I shut the doors behind me and entered the room with a pile of papers in one hand. I frowned slightly when I received no response, and walked over to his desk to where he was resting his head in his arms. "Kazekage-sama?" I repeated as I placed the papers down on his desk to check to see if he was alright.

I blinked twice before he slowly raised his head to glare darkly at me with his jade orbs. I furrowed my eyebrows, a little worried at how he was being more quiet than usual. "Garaa?"

"What do you want Haruno." He stated bluntly as he kept on a passive face and as he stared at me with his eyes un-moving. I smiled, "It's time to take the trip to Konoha, you know that."

"Yes, but why did they have to hire you..." He whispered quietly to himself, seeming to think I couldn't hear him.

"If it makes you feel any better I could ask Kankuro to-"

"Let's go, we're wasting time..." He mumbled and turned so that he couldn't see my victorious smirk.

A few moments later, we were packed up and heading out of the village gates. As we walked through the scorching desert sun, I turned to the poker-faced red-head.

"Let's play a game to pass time!" I ignored the irritated huff he let out. "Okay...um...I spy with my little eye...something...sandy!"

"Sand."

"Wait! That was too easy! Let me try again! Um...I spy...something...Red!"

"My hair."

I giggled, slightly amused he didn't realize I was joking with the childish game. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and felt my stomach do flip-flops.

I had liked Garaa ever since the time he had suddenly visited the village only to apologize to me about the...'past'.

I had gotten angry and glared at him and told him to piss off. He, however, had seemed to have different ideas, and followed me around apologizing at the most random times.

When I finally reached my limit and had stood an inch away from his face, I had noticed just HOW much this was bothering him in his eyes. I had sighed and hugged him, startling him immensely. Since then we have been very good friends...Even if I DID annoy him sometimes.

"Hey Garaa, I have another game!"

He sighed, "Do we really have to-"

"Yes!" I shouted determinedly as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Okay! Here are the rules! I'll say a person's name and you have to say your thoughts about them out loud."

He sighed again, but nodded his head in agreement.

"Naruto."

"Friend."

"Mmm...Temari."

"Annoying."

"Kankuro?"

"Perverted and annoying." He smiled slightly when I laughed at that.

"Um...," I avoided eye-contact with him to look out into the open desert. "...Sasuke."

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he clenched his teeth visibly, "Enemy."

"Um...Me?"

"A word."

"Ha-ha very funny." I rolled my eyes, but was still pleased he seemed to be enjoying himself again. "Sakura."

"...A plant." I twitched slightly, noticing he was avoiding answering the question.

"Sakura Haruno."

"A plant with a last name..."

"Dammit Garaa!" I finally snapped, as he chuckled lightly. "Is it THAT difficult to just say your thoughts towards me!?" I crossed my arms and looked the other way. His chuckling subsided and he turned his head to look at me as we continued walking.

"Are you angry...?"

"Hmph! I'm not talking to you Kazekage-sama starting now!" I let my lips curl into an irritated pout as I sped up the speed of my walking.

A few more paces and suddenly sand swirled around my waist holding me firmly but gently. I turned my head to glare darkly at him as he caught up to where I was.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, looking away from my heated stare.

I blinked and then 'hmphed' again.

He walked around the swirling sand and stood in front of me before looking me straight in the eyes.

I swallowed and quickly avoided his gaze only for him to move quickly so he was still in my face.

I glared back into his eyes, but felt my face heat up at how my heart beat sped up immensely.

"If you're trying to make me talk it's not going to work!" I frowned and raised an eyebrow when he smirked and looked away.

I blinked, realizing my slip-up, and then grit my teeth. "Damn you Garaa..."

He released the sand around my waist and continued walking. I narrowed my eyes at his back but ended up following him reluctantly.

A few hours later, we arrived at the gates of Konoha and was instantly tackled by a bush of blond.

"Garaa!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he released his friend who put on a sudden passive face. Now that I thought about it, Garaa had a passive or angry glare on his face when he was with people, but when we were together and he was teasing me he would put on more than just two different emotions.

"Sakura-chan," I was brought back from my daydreaming to hear Naruto address me. "You didn't tell him why he's here, right?" I grinned.

"Nope!" He grinned back and turned to look along with me as we smiled mischievously. His frown grew in size as he looked at us cautiously.

"Temari informed me that I would be attending a very important party meant for me..."

"Well...," Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Half of that is true..."

"Half...?" He cocked an invisible eyebrow and then crossed his arms. "How half...?"

"Well," This time I spoke up. "It IS an important party...just not for you..."

He stayed silent to tell us to continue as it became more obvious as to how suspicious he was. "It's...a wedding...for Kiba and Hinata..."

Naruto and I grabbed his arms right on time as he turned on his heel and got ready to leave. His sand thrashed out in determination to leave as we dragged him in through the gates.

**The Next Day**

I frowned and narrowed my eyes at Garaa who continued to fidget with the hem of his suit shirt. I don't get what the big deal was, wearing a nice suit shouldn't be THAT uncomfortable!

I rolled by eyes when he growled quietly, and whacked his arm when he cursed me and Naruto under his breath. "Shush, we're in a Church!" I whispered sternly.

I, personally, had thought that Garaa had looked quite nice in a fancy suit, and he had gotten a few compliments from the bride herself.

I sat straighter once the music started up and Hinata appeared at the doors behind us, holding onto Neji's arm since Hiashi had been against her marrying 'lower class'.

My eyes widened at how beautiful she looked, the white of her dress made her eyes shine, and the large pink that tinted her cheeks made her look even more breathtaking.

I felt my eyes well up in tears at the thought of my little Hinata growing up.

"Are you crying...?" I heard Garaa whisper in disgust, probably because he thought how something so boring could actually make me cry.

"S-Shut up..." I sniffed, and smiled widely when Hinata glanced towards me. I watched as she made it to the front where Kiba waited, his eyes filled with deep emotion and a large grin on his face as he never took his eyes away from her.

She glanced up and back down just as quickly, before shyly taking his hands.

Once the speech was done and the last words were said, Kiba quickly grabbed his new wife by the waist making her let out a squeak as his arms encircled her waist and he dipped her back before kissing her deeply.

Everyone stood and applauded, including Garaa after I had dug my heel into his foot as hard as I could.

Once the cake was cut and everyone sat around eating the foods they had placed on their plates, Hinata walked up to me with Ino right behind her.

I grinned, "How's it going Mrs. Inuzuka?" She blushed brightly and smiled. Garaa rolled his eyes and sighed before playing with his food.

"A-Are you e-enjoying yourself G-Garaa-kun?" She stuttered, looking at him uncertainly.

He frowned, "Hn..." His face contorted in slight pain when my foot connected with his shin. I laughed nervously and then turned back to the bride and my friend.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Well that was...boring." Garaa stated as I walked beside him after he had insisted walking me home to get his Kazekage robe. I glared quickly at him,

"Do you want me to kick you again!?" He sighed, and suddenly the sand was around me again. He turned to look at me with a small scowl.

"If you do I'll kill you." This time I rolled my eyes.

"Please Garaa, you would NOT kill ME." I grinned in triumph when the sand disappeared and Garaa quickly turned, his hands in his pockets, and his body tense.

"H-How would you know..." My eyes practically bulged out of their sockets at the small slip in his speech.

"Did the KAZEKAGE of the SAND village just STUTTER!?" I looked up at the sky to be sure meteors weren't crashing to the ground and about to end all mankind. I quickly stood in front of him and tried to look through his hair that was shadowing his face. "Am I not imagining things!?"

My breath hitched in my throat when he looked up to glare at me, and I saw how RED his face was. My jaw dropped, which seemed to just make him more angry, as he walked around me.

Once I gotten over the initial shock I quickly ran up to catch up to him slightly worried.

There was NO way he was blushing, so he must be sick!

"Garaa are you okay?"

"Fine." He snapped irritably, as I notice his ears turn red. I cocked my head as I continued to catch up to his fast walking. If he's not sick, then is he REALLY angry? I didn't tease him THAT much...Did I?

"Are you sure...? Listen, I'm sorry if I made you that angry...I-I didn't mean to!" I almost ran into him when he suddenly stopped, his fists clenched and shaking.

Okay...He must be seriously pissed if he's shaking...

"S-Sorry! I just wanted to know why your face is red is all!" His fists stopped shaking and unclenched.

"You want to know why...?" He whispered quietly, and then next thing I knew his hands were on my shoulders and his face close to mine. My eyes widened immensely and I felt my face flush brightly.

He pulled back and let go of my shoulders before walking again. "That's why."

W-What the hell was that!? I-It looked like he was going to kiss me! Was he going to!? What'd he mean 'That's why'!?!

When my heart had finally slowed down, and ran in front of him making him look at me curiously.

"W-What was THAT!?" I shouted exasperate. I twitched when he looked up at the sky, ignoring me. "Listen you-"

"You..." I cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" What was he talking about?

"Sakura...Sakura Haruno...What are my thoughts about you..." My eyes widen when I realized when he was referring to the game earlier. He looked away from the sky to look at me again, and placed his hands on my shoulders like before. "Beautiful...Strong...Intelligent...Strong-Willed...Caring..."

My face went immensely red and I looked away quickly, "W-What are you talking about...!? S-Stop it..."

"Has a heart of gold...Gentle...Kind-Hearted..."

"Garaa s-stop!" My heart rate was speeding up immensely.

"Determined...Cocky...Can be Dimwitted..." I turned my head quickly to glare at him.

"HEY-" Suddenly, his lips were on mine and his arms wrapped around my waist. My body tensed quickly, I worked to bring chakra to my fist, only to find my mind was too fuzzy to concentrate.

He pulled back slightly to look at me with soft and gentle eyes.

I looked down, for once speechless, and tried to fight the larger blush that was spreading across my cheeks.

"W-What was that..." I mumbled embarrassed.

He placed his lips on mine again, but a little more firmly this time.

I grunted in protest, when his tongue traced the outside of my lips slowly. He ignored my protests, and shoved his tongue deeply into the caverns of my mouth making me fall slightly limp. I felt him smirk against my lips before he continued to kiss me deeply.

**The Next Morning**

"Bye Garaa! See you later Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he waved to us once we walked out of the gates. I grinned and waved back before whistling merrily with a small skip in my step.

I didn't notice the smirk on Garaa's lips until he spoke, "I didn't know it made you that happy to be kissed by me..."

I stopped skipping and whistling to glare darkly at him. "Don't make me kick you..."

* * *

Me: I'm back!

Sakura: You were gone?

Me: There's a reason I haven't been updating much!

Sakura: ...?

Me: A horrible curse called 'Midterm-exams' has been brought down on me by 'The Man'! Or...'The WoMAN'!

Sakura: ...

Me: I won't be updating much for awhile because I'll need study time, exam time, and then a week to relax my overused brain!

Sakura: It's only 4 hours for 4 days...

Me: I have a small limit! (bursts out crying)

Sakura: (rolls eyes)

Me: I'll write short stories like this to make up for the lack in T.D.D chapters! D:

Sakura: (rolls eyes again) Drama Queen...

Me: Hey! Don't make me kick you! :O

Sakura: I'm not scared of you kicking m-

Me: With SASUKE'S STINKY FEET!

Sakura: (runs)

Me: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Please Read and Review! BWAHAHAHA!!!


End file.
